Loki's daughter
by amy19881521
Summary: Y/n was 7 when her mother died leave her in the care of the man she call uncle Bruce. He trained her how to fight. One day SHILD comes to y/n home asked for your help of exchange for not putting the people you call your family in jail. y/n help SHILD stop a a certain God who happen to be her father. After face judgment on Asgard Odin Oder Loki to live on Midgard under the watch
1. Intro

Reader pov

Dream

It was my 7 birthday and mamma took me to the movies. "Mamma thank you for taking me to movies I love it," I say as walked down the dark alley "you welcome sweetheart," she tells me as we walked to our car but were stopped in our tracks.

" give me all your money and jewellery and no get hurt." The make rubber says holding a gun.

"I give you anything you what just don't hurt my daughter" mamma pleaded. Next time I hear was was a gunshot and mamma screams.

I saw my mother dead on the ground. All I could do was scream and beg to wake up but she doesn't.

Wake up

"Y/n wake up you just having a nightmare" I hear my uncle Bruce say shaking me awake" waking up see his face I engulfing him in a hug as I cried.

"I'm here (nickname) your safe nothing in your dreams can hurt you." He says comforting me as he knows that you were going through.

" do you think you can get back to sleep," he asked as I shook my head no. " can we train like you do when you can't sleep uncle Bruce," I asked hope he works start to train me like Dick.

He didn't reply but he took my hand as we walked down to the Batcave. "I what you to put all you wight into your stance and the try to hit me as hard as you can" he tell me I try but his too fast. " we continue until the bat computer starts to beep. " it looks like the Joker broke out of Arkham again.

" suit up we better stop him. Y/n I what you to stay here with Alfred" he said leaving the cave. "Don't worry miss Y/n you be out there helping some day.

skip 10 years

I was what the news which had Tony Stark tell the world he was iron man. "who stupid is he doesn't he know he putting and one he knows his in danger" Dick said as he changed the channel.


	2. Chapter 1 Unexpected Visitor

" hay we're you going" dick asked as I got off the couch. " I going to the training room what to join and I can beat you ass bird boy" I saw with a smirk" Your on (nickname)" he say as he flips off the couch as we ran down to the batcave. We got into our stance as Dick start to attack I dodge and roundhouse kick in the gut. I hear the uncle Bruce come down the stairs watching us.

"Come on bird boy you got to do better then that I say treatment him as blocked his every move once again. We kept at it until We heard Alfred clear his throat. "Miss Y/n their in a man in the study to see you" he said. "Alfred did he say why" uncle Bruce asked" " afraid not sir" Alfred replied back.

I walked into the study with both my uncle and dick behind me. " may I help you sir I asked the man with his back to me. " I here for you help miss L/n. My name is Director fury. May I speak to you alone?" The man said as he turn around.

" sorry but what you have to say I would like my family to know" I said. "Every well miss L/n SHILD now that your family are the heroes of this town if you work for me I keep your secret safe and family out of jail. I look at Bruce for guidance.

" how dare you come here threatening my sister. How do you think you are" dick yells as Bruce try to hold him back. "I as mad as you Dick but it her choice" he say as he looks at me.

"I will help as only as you leave them out of this if I fail it fails on me know what is this mission" I said. I the file an agent will come to get you in a week" Director Fury told me as he hand me the file and shows him self out.

I look at the file think what I have done, I know how both Bruce and Dick protective over me but I could not let them go to jail. "I Better go prepare to leave" I said said as I was in shock what had happened I start to leave but was engulfed into a hug by uncle Bruce.


	3. Chapter 2 Family bonding

Bruce pov

I let go of Y/n as she left the room to pack. " how could you didn't you stop her. She'll get her self-killed" Dick yells at me. " I was her choice to make you know better than anyone once she has her mind sit there no changing it" I yelled back stoning off to the Batcave.

Y/n pov

I cam down to the bat cave to the left of some steam I walked down the stair and notice uncle Bruce staring at the display case. "Am I doing the right thing? I told her mother I would keep her safe but truth is I can't just let her not live her life knowing who she is who meant to be". He says talking to himself as he looked at my hero suit.

"Uncle I what you to thank you for what you have done for me and this way is my way to repay you for what you have done. I know it does make sense but you have to stop worrying about me"I say as I hug him.

" your mother said the same thing to me once," he says laughing to lighten the mood as he handed me a box. This belonged to your mother I just slightly modified it. You should use it while you working with them. Just answer me this one question and I will not stand in your way. Are you sure you know what your doing" he said as he sat me down?

"Why are you letting her go you wouldn't even let me live the cave," Tim says ruining the moment between us. "I said the same thing once Timmy but you need more training before he let you out of here," I say ruffing up he hair as he tries to duck away.

So whatcha say Silver which we go one on one is the danger room like the the the the old time" Bruce jokes as I quickly change into the super suit and got ready to kick his ass.

Master Wayne dinner is served we hear Alfred call from the stairs. We sat down to dinner making small talk until Dick says "y/n are you really going to risk and get your self-killed" "I know what you think Dick but it my choice, don't tell me you wouldn't do the same if you were in my place" I say she looked down but nodded in agreement.

"Her I what you to hold this for me I get it back from you when I return, " I say handing hem my mother bracelet as I hugged him. " does this mean I get her room," Tim said making us all laugh.

After dinner, I help Alfred cleaned up while the other when on patrol. "Thank you miss Y/n but you don't need to help I know you are busy going over the file" he said. " your like a grandfather to me Alfred I like to help you around the mansion file or not I what to spend as much time with you and the other before I go" I say as I gave him a hug. " I glad you feel that way miss Y/n we would have it another way," he said giving me back.


End file.
